The New Charming
by BIGMAMA1986
Summary: ASA potter has Juice by the Short and curlies, but will Juice become a snitch just to save the truth coming out? Alissa is trying everything in her power to sort it but is she making it worse?
1. Chapter 1

"You what?" I asked almost choking.

"Exactly if the club will kill me if they find out. Now this prick Potter wants all the Intel on the club and he's blackmailing me if I don't tell them they're going to out me" he said.

"How can they do that?" I asked.

"Lissie they can do what they want, he's the assistant district attorney" he sighed.

"Well what can you do?" I asked, "What will the club do?"

"Kill me" He said shaking his head.

"Maybe if I have a word with Jax, he loves you he's the President now. They should bring it in to the new era" I said.

"But what if he doesn't understand and them I'm fucked" He asked.

"Well you can't be a snitch you'll be dead anyway" I said.

"I know babe this is why I don't know what the fuck to do" he replied.

"You can't leave it too long babe" I said.

"I know" he said squeezing my hands.

"Look I'm going to leave you for a while, don't do anything stupid will you" I said touching his face.

He kissed the palm of my hand and smiled weakly. "I won't do anything before speaking to you first" he replied.

"Love you baby" I said kissing his head.

"Love you too Liss" he smiled.

I went back home and called Jax, to say I had seen Juice he just had a bad hangover and needed to clear his head.

"He was wasted" Jax laughed.

"I know he will be alright once he's got some food down him" I lied.

"Ok babe thanks for letting me know; make sure he's better for work in the morning" He replied

"I'll make sure" I laughed.

I put the phone down and exhaled loudly. I was so happy to see Juice walk in half an hour later. I jumped up and hugged him.

"Babe we will get through this don't worry, just promise me you won't snitch" I said kissing him.

"I promise I won't" he replied.

"Because it's only going to end up bad that way, at least there's a chance if you explain to Jax" I said.

"It's not as easy as that though is it babe" he said looking at the floor.

"No it's not but if you grass that's it you're done dead and so will I" I said.

"Don't you think I know this? But that cunt's got me by the short and curly's what the hell am I supposed to do?" he said in tears.

"I know he has babe. Can you honestly believe that Jax will kill you over this?" I asked.

"No I don't think he will but he could kick me out the club, and that may as well be killing me. The club is my life; I never had anyone have my back like they do. They're my family I have no one else" he said wiping his eyes.

"You had no one else, now you have me" I said.

"But if they kick me out that's it for us in this town, done! No way can we stay here" He said.

"Well then we leave together" I said

"I can't even deal with all this" he said shaking his head.

"Go get some sleep babe and we will discuss it later, you're clearly shattered and not thinking straight" I said.

"I wished I could sleep" he replied.

"I'm going to go for a ride clear my head" he added.

"Ok babe but please make sure you text me to let me know you're ok" I sighed.

"I will babe I promise" he kissed me hard on the lips.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too babe more than you will ever know" he said kissing me on the head.

"We will get through this baby" I smiled.

He left and I sat crying for ages, thinking about how upset Juice was and how he was going to be if he had to leave the club. I decided to go and try and talk to someone who I could talk to and they wouldn't say a thing and that was Opie. I found him at home in the garage messing with his bike as usual.

"Oh hey Liss, I wasn't expecting you babe" he smiled.

"I know I needed to talk to you, in private if possible" I said.

"Yeah there's no one here Lyla took the kids out for the day" he smiled.

"How come you didn't go?" I asked.

"Because I was too hung over when they left" He grinned.

"I know the feeling" I sighed.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" he asked.

"I don't even know how to approach this situation" I sighed.

"You know you can tell me anything babe" he said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Even if it involves the club?" I asked.

"Well that depends" he said taking a step back to look at me.

"Like if I tell you, you can't tell no one not even the club, even though it affects the club" I said.

"Well, that's a whole different kettle of fish" he said, "Think we should take this inside"

I followed him into the house and sat on the counter top in the kitchen whilst he grabbed me a beer.

"Is this going to get me in trouble if it all comes out?" He asked.

"Well how about if I ask you a few questions, and you answer them. I don't want you asking me anything about pacific's or anything, because that way you won't know anything" I said.

"Ok, I promise I won't ever say anything" he said.

"So what is the clubs policy with race?" I asked.

"What you mean racing?" he asked looking heller confused.

"I mean ethnicity as in letting people in who aren't white?" I asked.

"Oh, well that clearly it used to be a big deal but not so much now Jax is in charge, but it's not that it was much of an issue when Clay was in charge. Juice's Puerto Rican for one and no one has anything to say about that" he said.

"Was there never an issue when he wanted to join?" I asked.

"Not that I know of, I think my dad asked a few questions and raised a few eyebrows, seeing he's the only one from the original crew still here. But he loves Juice just like we all do, it's never been an issue." He replied, "I really don't get what you're getting at?"

"So how would they feel about someone being black in the club?" I asked.

"Well clearly we have a good rep with the bastards, but I don't know if Jax would prospect a black guy" he said looking even more confused.

"How about if there was already a black guy in the club?" I asked.

"I'm sure we would know if there was a black guy in the club" He laughed.

"But what if he had black in his blood but didn't look black?" I asked.

"Then I don't think the issue is if he has black ancestry, the issue would be that he lied to us all" he replied, "Why what do you know?"

"I told you to not ask me any questions" I sighed.

"Well I suggest whoever it is, they best keep their mouth shut" he replied.

"What if he can't keep it secret, because he's being blackmailed?" I asked.

"Then it depends who he's being black mailed by" he said.

"Law enforcement, the Assistant district attorney to be exact" I said.

"Then the only way to deal with this is take it to Jax and he will take it to church, then whoever it is better hope and pray we vote to keep them." He said not looking very impressed.

"You won't say anything will you?" I asked.

"I made you a promise Liss, but you need to tell them to sort it" He said.

"I will babe thank you" I said giving him a hug.

"Why haven't you spoken to Juice about this?" he asked.

I tried to hide the look of shock on my face, that he hadn't clicked on it was Juice.

"I can't talk to him like I talk to you he would just want the whole story and go shouting his mouth off" I lied.

"Well whatever they do don't let them be a grass because they're dead then, this can be sorted without that happening if they just be honest with the club" he said, "I'll vote to keep them and the least punishment possible for you".

"Thanks Ope. I love you" I added.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I tried to call Juice, but he wasn't answering the phone.

I drove over to the apartment to find Jax's and Juice's bikes there. I suddenly came over with a rush of fear in my soul. I rushed out of the car and ran flat out up the stairs.

I burst through the door to find Juice sat with tears in his eyes and Jax looking about the same.

"What's going on?" I begged. I could feel the hysteria growing inside me, but I was trying to keep my cool.

Neither said a word, Jax got up and walked out silently.

It felt like ages before Juice spoke. "Well that went surprisingly well" he sighed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I'm still breathing" he half laughed.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He's not happy with me, he said I should have been honest with him from the beginning. But he is glad that I haven't been a grass and that I did the right thing by coming to him" He sighed.

"So what's going to happen now?" I asked.

"I don't know, he said he needs sometime to think about it, but he's told me not to tell anyone" He replied.

"This is so stessful" I said rubbing my head with my hands.

"I know babe, I'm sorry that I have had to put you through this, where you've finally found somewhere that has made you happy" he said, a tear rolling down his cheek.

I rushed over to him and wiped it away.

"Listen babe, the reason I love it here is because of you, no one else just you" I smiled.

" I love you" he half smiled.

"I love you too baby" I grinned, "No matter what happens I'm with you through all of this ok"

He kissed me on the lips and rubbed my cheek.

"Let's just go now, pack our things and leave" he said.

I looked at him hard in the eye.

"This isn't what you want babe, you can't give up all this until you know it's given up on you. Lets ride this out until we know for sure." I smiled.

We went to bed early ready for work, I slept solidly until there was shouting out the front and someone hammering our front door.

"This is it" Juice said jumping up, "They've come to kill me"

"Don't be stupid, if Jax was going to do that he wouldn't be making a hell of a racket outside at this time of the morning" I said. I was already out of bed and in my hoodie.

I grabbed the baseball bat and headed into the living room, that's when I heard it was the police.

"It's the police" I sighed, calling out to Juice.

I flung open the front door.

"WHAT?" I screamed feeling all my frustration gather inside me.

"Oh Alissa, just the person I wanted to see" It was stall, she was an ATL agent that had been assigned to try and take down the crew. She was a cunt, full blown cunt. She had tried anything and eveything to get the Sons taken down, so it was no surprise to me that she was at my door looking for me. She was probably here to threaten me with some bullshit that she had found out about me, to try and get Juice to talk.

Juice and I had already spoken about this so we knew exactly what to do.

"Oh, I wondered when you would come wanting this pussy?" I said grabbing my crotch

"Cute, real cute" Stahl smirked.

"There's nothing you have on me so take me all you want?" I said.

"Oh, we know that but I'm sure we can find something" she said looking past me.

"Well I'm sure you will have an arrest warrant" I said blocking her view.

"Oh No warrant just paying you a little visit" She smiled.

"Well you're a very cleaver woman aren't you?" I smiled, "because, if I did have anything I shouldnt have in here, you blew the element of surprise my dear"

Stahl's face dropped to the floor.

"Now if you don't mind I have work in a few hours and I need some sleep, so I'll bid you a good day" I smiled, slamming the door in her face.

I watched out the window as they all drove off and went back into Juice.

"She will be back" I sighed.

"There's nothing here anyway, I took all the things that don't have a permit out when they released me the first time" he said.

"Oh I ain't worried, she can watch me all day and night I have nothing to hide" I said.

I climbed in bed next to Juice and wrapped my arms and legs around him.

"Love you and your cold feet" He said kissing my head.

I fell asleep straight away and I didn't wake till my alarm went off. I got up and brewed some coffee, before jumping in the shower. I was ready and eating my breakfast before Juice even got out of bed.

"Hadn't you better get a move on?" I asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea if I go into day" he said.

"Why not, get your ass ready and go. Show you appreciate what they have given you" I said.

"You're right" he said kissing my head.

"You know I always am" I laughed.

I headed off to work whilst Juice got ready. I opened up the garage and switched the computer on. The phone rang it was Jax.

"I wasn't sure if you'd be in" he said.

"It's my job Jax and I will continue to do it as long as you tell me too" I replied.

"That's my girl, and it ain't about to happen any time soon, so don't worry your pretty little head about that" he replied.

"For the record I only found out yesterday myself, I'm not throwing him under the bus and I'm not defending him either, just so you know. I'm as disappointed as you are that he didn't tell me, but it doesn't bother me in the slightest. He is still my Juicy and he will always be my Juicy no matter what colour he is." I said.

"Love you Lissie" he said and hung up.

I carried on with my work as usual and so did Juice when he arrived. It was a long ass busy day and I didn't even stop for lunch.

Juice bought me a salad from the diner and I ate that whilst I was catching up on the invoices.

At closing time I locked up and made my way home. Juice had gone to the store to get some bits we needed.

He came back as I just got out the shower, he came over and kissed me whilst I was stood in my wet towel.

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever known" he smiled, holding me close.

"Even with no make up fresh out the shower" I grinned.

"Even with the little black smudges under your eyes, from your mascara" he said rubbing his thumb under my eyelid.

"Oh for god sake" I said rolling my eyes.

"No honestly its my favourite look on you" he grinned.

"Don't be such a dick" I laughed.

"I'm being honest" he winked.

I put my arms around his neck and my towel dropped.

"No wait, this is my favourite look on you" he grinned, putting both his hands on my ass.

Just then I heard a bike pulling up. Juice went to the window and exhaled deeply.

"It's Jax" he sighed.

"shit!" I said. I ran in to the bedroom and threw on some sweats and a vest. I quickly towel dried my hair and brushed it through.

I sat on the bed trying to listen to what was being said but I couldn't. After 15 mins of gruelling wait, I heard Jax call my name.

"Liss I know full well you're there behind the door listening in" He laughed.

I flung the door open, "Well I was trying to but you were too fucking quiet" I said rolling my eyes.

"Well come on in and I'll tell you what's what" Jax replied.

I sat down next to Juice on the couch, I looked at him but couldn't read his face to what was the outcome.

"So, I wasn't happy that all these years he's been lying to me." Jax paused, " but these last months he has been a credit to the club and that has a lot to do with him finding you"

"I can't lose you, you have saved my life on way too many occasions, and I am forever in your debt after what you had to go through for this club" Jax smiled.

"I did what I had to do" I half smiled.

"No babe, you didn't have to do anything, you ain't a member. God knows if we had women you would be the first I'd sign up" he laughed.

"So get to the point, have I got to leave town, I'm literally a few weeks a way from opening my shop" I said.

Jax laughed hard, "You ain't going no where darlin' and neither is Juice."

"What's that mean then?" I asked looking confused.

"It means I've been contemplating having a little colour in the group, I can't kick Juice out and then have a full black guy patch in" he laughed, "I mean I'm more black than Juice"

I giggled at that before asking the most important question.

"Don't you have to take this to church and ask the rest of the guys?" I asked.

"No, but you have to promise me that you will keep it to yourselves" he said.

"What about the feds and ATF?" I asked.

"I'll pay them a little visit don't worry" he replied.

"Thank you so much" I said getting up and hugged him.

"No problem darlin', anyway I better get going" he replied.

And just like that, after days of stress and drama, everything was just fine, we didn't have to leave, get cut from the club or die.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was the opening day of my store and everything was a mad rush. I had press coming from Charming's one and only news paper.

I was having my hair and makeup done by one of the girls from a salon in Stockton, which was the next town over from Charming. I found her on the off chance and she had been doing my hair ever since I arrived in town.

The crow eaters from the club were mainly trashy skanks but I noticed a few had potential when I started going steady with Juice and hanging around the club more. I would give them fashion advice, makeup tips and they became almost proper ladies.

I had chosen 3 to work in the store as It was a small town and didn't expect the store to be that busy I would need more than one member of staff at a time.

Trish was my favourite, she had a little boy who had just started Kindergarten. His Daddy used to beat her and she was never allowed to dress in nice clothes or wear makeup. I felt like I had a real connection with her as we had both come from abusive relationships.

Her ex had been sent to county for his part played in an armed robbery, so Trish was finally free from him. When he got sent down she went off the rails drinking every day sleeping with several guys from the club.

Gemma and I got her back on the straight and narrow and I gave her a job.

I had organised for there to be nibbles and champaign for the grand opening with little gift bags with vouchers and catalogues of the clothes in store.

It was a beautiful day and I had arranged for some of the girls to do a catwalk to show off the clothes. I was also walking in the show which was on a big stage in the parking lot of the shop.

When the time arrived the shop was heaving, there was a huge queue all along the block. I was overwelmed by how busy it was. After the fashion show I had to restock most of the shop because I sold so much.

"Omg, this is mental" Tara said.

"I know, right?" I said handing the customer I was serving her change.

"Let's hope this is the start of something amazing" Gemma smiled and putting her arm around my shoulder.

I had to ring my stockist to make an emergency delivery for the following day. Gemma, the girls and me cleaned up the store after we finally served the last customer.

"Thank you all so much for today" I said just before we left, " you have all been amazing today"

I locked up and gave the girls their new keys.

"I'll be here at 8am for the delivery" I said.

"I'll come help you" Gemma said.

"You don't need to babe" I said.

"No I like to help" she smiled.

I got home a few minutes later. When I opened the door there were candles everywhere and a beautiful bunch of flowers on the side. I could smell something cooking and it smelled beautiful.

Juice came from out the bedroom looking as handsome as ever.

"what's all this?" I asked.

"to tell you I'm proud of you, you have done amazing" he smiled. He gave me a kiss on the head.

"I can't believe how amazing today was, I have had to do an emergency delivery for in the morning" I smiled.

"How much did you take?" he asked.

"15" I smiled.

"hundred? Not bad" he smiled.

"No grand" I laughed.

"fuck off?, seriously?" he asked.

"seriously" I smiled.

"Thats my girl" he smiled kissing me again.

"I know right, obviously it's not always going to be that good but hopefully it will be good" I smiled.

"I bought you a little something" he said.

"what for?" I asked.

"Just to say I'm super proud of you and I love you" he smiled.

He handed me a Cartier bag, "This isn't real?" I said.

"It fucking is" he laughed, " cost be a fortune"

I opened it up, inside was a beautiful rose gold and pink diamond Love necklace. It was stunning.

"Omg Juice, I love it" I said. I gave him the biggest hug and kiss ever. He put it on for me. I was so shocked.

We sat and ate the beautiful meal that he had prepared. "what would I do with out you?" I grinned at Juice.

"You would be with some big muscle Juice head guy who showers you with diamonds" he laughed.

"I don't want one of them I want my Juicy" I said rubbing his neck.

We went to bed and made love for ages. I woke the following morning really early.

I had a shower and got ready for work. After I had sorted the delivery at my store I had work at the garage.

I kissed Juice on the head whilst he lay still asleep. I got to the shop to find Gemma outside with a coffee and a bagel waiting for me.

"You are a legend" I smiled.

"Well I thought you would come straight out" she smiled.

"You know me too well" I laughed.

We unpacked the delivery when it arrived and the girls came to start work.

I started giving them numbers in case there was any problems.

"Lissie, chill will you!" Trish said, "we know what to do, we have all the numbers. Just go to work we will call you if we need you"

"Ok, Ok I'll be round at lunch to check if everythings going alright and then I'll be back at closing" I said.

I left the store and walked round to TM. I opened up the garage and switched the computer on.

The guys started arriving and I gave them their jobs for the day.

Just before lunch I had a phone call from Trish.

"Hey, you Ok?" I answered.

"ATF are here" Trish replied.

"Oh FOR FUCK SAKE!" I shouted.

"They just being dickheads, theres nothing to worry about" she replied.

"Tell that stupid cunt to come here if she wants to speak to me" I said.

"I will do", she laughed, "it's been really busy, if it carries on like this you will have to get more staff"

"Has it really?" I asked, " I will sort it out if it carrys on being busy"

"We have had customers from far away" she replied.

"Ok babe well I will be round soon, make sure you tell that bitch to come here and see me" I said.

When I put the phone down I called Jax.

"Hey Liss, what's up?" he answered.

"Fucking ATF is right in my shit man, I can't breath without them being there. Stupid bitch turned up at my store now" I said.

"You're shitting me?" he replied.

"No, this is taking the piss now, she has nothing on me. Why can't she just leave me the fuck alone"

"Don't worry babe I will sort this, it's not you she's after it's us" he sighed.

"I know but turning up at my new store, it's bad for business" I replied.

"I know Liss it just isn't on babe" He replied, "believe me I will sort it".

"Thanks Jax" I said.

"don't sweat it, love you" he replied.

"Love you too Jax" I said before putting the phone down.

Lunch time came and I went over to the store.

There were about 10 people in the shop looking at clothes. "Wow we still this busy?" I asked.

"It has literally been none stop" Trish said.

I checked the stock levels and realised we were already running low on the specially customed bags I had had made. I got my note pad out and wrote down all the things I needed.

One of the customers came over to me, "Your store is amazing, I love everything in here" she said.

"Thanks babe, I can't believe how well everyone has taken to it" I smiled.

"Well you definatly have a regular customer in me" she said.

"right I best get lunch and head back to TM" I said.

"Ok Liss I will see you at closing" Trish said.

I went to the diner and ordered myself a salad. I picked up my food bag and when I turned round I bumped into Stahl.

"Well fancy seeing you here" she smirked.

"I'm not surprised seeing as you can't get your tongue from out of my ass" I sighed.

"I promise you Alissa I will get you and you will sing like a bird to get your self off" she smirked.

"Oh you think?" I laughed, " Well for one you will never ever get any shit on me. And two I don't know shit to sing about shit"

"We will see?" she laughed.

"Yes we will see because when you finally realise that you haven't got shit on me, I will be making a formal complaint about you harrassing me. What is it babe? You want this pussy so bad?. Well I'm sorry but Juice's dick makes me wetter than you ever could" I said walking off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I got back to TM, Juice and Jax were there in the office.

"Hey babe" Juice said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"hey sexy" I smiled.

"You ok Liss?" Jax asked, giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I just had a run in with that cunt again, she is literally harrassing me constantly" I sighed.

"are you being serious?" Juice said getting mad.

"She went to my store earlier as well, she is taking the piss out of my life" I sighed.

"this is beyond a joke" Juice said.

"I know it's not fair" Jax said, "I want to get my lawyer friend to sort this out before it causes murders"

"Well I was going to ask you this" I said.

"Yeah I will call her and set up a meet" he replied.

"anway how's the store today?" Juice asked.

"really well babe I've got to order more bags already" I grinned.

"Already, you have only been open two days" he said with wide eyes.

"I hope it continues like this" I smiled.

"Me too babe, we can get a big house and a real nice bike" he grinned.

"yeah I'm sure" I laughed rolling my eyes.

"I won't have to work, I can just stay home and clean" he laughed.

"Well even if it does I will still work here" I said.

"would you really?" Jax asked.

"yeah course, I couldn't not do anything I would get bored" I said.

The rest of the day was really busy at TM. Tig wasn't being his usually cheery self and he was getting right on my last nerve moping about.

He came in to the office to bring in the invoice for the car he had just changed the brakepads on.

He's face irritated me so I got mad with him.

"what the fuck is your problem?" I asked.

"Nothing" he sighed.

"You have been here like sad sac all fucking day and it's pissing me off, if you don't want to talk about it then that's your problem. I can't help you if you don't tell me. But I sure as hell don't need you here fucking me off. You're no use to me like this, It's taken you way longer to do those breaks than it should, Go the fuck home and come back tomorrow in a better mood" I said.

"But…." he started.

"No But's get out my sight" I said.

He left without saying a word, so I called Juice and asked him to come in and finish the last 2 cars that Tig had for the day.

Just before I shut up for the day I had to put the details in on the computer and send some emails. But the computer was playing up big time and it was starting to piss me right off.

Juice came in and fixed the problem in 30 seconds. Juice was the tech guy for the club, he came a cross as a bit simple and dopey but he was actually a really clever guy.

He came over to my store with me after we locked up.

The girls were cleaning the store when we got there and the racks were looking sparse.

"what the hell, did it get busy?" I asked.

"really busy, people were moaning that we didn't have their size in things" Carlie said.

"This is all too much, If I order too much and it doesn't sell then thats a waste" I said

"I don't think you got anything to worry about" Juice said.

"I will order more tomorrow babe" I said.

"Well we were just about to put the rest of the stock we have in the back" Trish said.

"Yeah Juice go and bring the boxes out for us" I smiled.

He started bringing boxes out and the girls and I started un packing them. I had a day off from TM the following day, to go and meet with my distributors so I could look at their new clothing. I called them and left a voicemail to order some clothes that I would pick up myself in the morning.

"I don't get why it's so busy we are only a small town" I said after I finished with the last box.

"Alot of people have been coming from Stockton, literally all the girls you see hanging around the club have been in and a lot of the teens from round here are loving the jeans and leggings" Carlie said.

"Well I'm going to check out new stock tomorrow and I know it's your day off tomorrow girls, but would you be willing to come with me because you have been dealing with the customers more than me and I only know what I like" I said.

"well it worked well for you so far" Trish said.

"I know but I'd like to get opinions" I smiled.

"Well I can if I am back for the school run" Trish said.

"I think we will be but I can get chuckie to grab him if we aren't, if that's ok?. I mean I will pay you both so don't worry about that" I said.

"I'm fine with that" Trish said.

"I'm not doing anything tomorrow" Carlie said.

"great, I'll pick you up from yours at 10am Carlie, so I will be at yours around 10 past Trish"I said.

I took my note pad home with me so I knew what I needed the following day.

Juice went out and got our dinner because I couldn't be bothered to cook after the day I had.

I had a Thai peanut chicken salad and a chicken and dumpling soup. I had a shower whilst Juice was out getting the dinner. I sat and ate my dinner in just my towel.

"I've been thinking" I said.

"Oh god Liss don't start" he said shaking his head.

"what you mean don't start?" I said getting mad.

"well usually when you say shit like that it gets bad for me" he said.

"Oh shut up Juan don't piss me off I'm not in the fucking mood" I said

"You have been in a mood all day" he said.

"because you're all pissing me the fuck off, I mean I'm trying to tell you something and you start being a fucking dick" I slammed my fork down on the table and flounced off into the bedroom. I put my shorts and vest on, brushed my hair through and got in bed.

I got my laptop out and had a look through some of the clothes and shoes I liked.

Juice came in. "You not going to eat your food?" he asked.

I completely ignored him and carried on searching the internet.

"You not talking to me now?" he asked.

"No I'm fucking not" I said.

"Stop being an idot, what did you want to say to me?" he asked.

"Forget it!" I said sharply.

"I'm sorry Liss, come on please tell me" he said.

"Well I was thinking I want to get a house" I said.

"What's made you change your mind?" he asked.

"because, I want a proper dining table and a garden. After all that happened here and I just want a house a proper home with you" I said.

"I get you, and if my girl wants a house we will get a house" he smiled. I went back out, after he gave me a kiss and a hug, to eat my salad.

Juice and I watch a movie cuddled up on the sofa, and had an early night.

The following morning I woke up feeling so sick and light headed,I thought maybe it was because of the food last night. I made myself some breakfast and a drink after I got ready. I instantly felt much better.

I grabbed everything I needed and gave Juice a kiss before I left.

I went and grabbed the girls and started our little road trip. My distributer's warehouse was around an hour and a half drive from Charming.

I had a really good laugh with the girls in the car. They weren't bad girls and compared to the other women that hung round the club, they were pretty and had passion to become more than a members old lady.

When we arrived they had my boxes ready for me to take back to the store. Then they had 4 rails of clothes they wanted me to look at.

There were the most amazing vest tops that both the girls and I loved. There were ripped jeans, jackets an shoes. I literally loved everything on the rails and I ordered everything. They had a selection of Accesories also which I loved too so I bought all of them. The main guy rang his friend who had some units for me to put in the shop for the accessories to go on that we had to pick up before we got home.

I also had to pick the uniforms up for the girls from the store that I had custom made for my staff and I.

I had 2 different tops styles and I had 2 of each style for each girl, then they could wear what they wanted on the bottom.

We were going to be late to get Trish's son so I called Chuckie to grab him from school and look after him until we got back.

The club had bought a dessert shop in town and Chuckie ran it most of the time. He was gong to take Trish's kid there and give him an ice cream.

We stopped for lunch before we went to get the units. I started to feel sick again so I had a meat free salad with a simple dressing and an iced tea.

"I can't shake this sicky feeling off today" I said.

"How come?" Trish asked.

"Not sure but I had take out last night so maybe it was that. I haven't felt right since" I replied.

"You pregnant?" Carlie asked.

Trish flashed her an evil look.

"Oh shit sorry" Carlie said, "I forgot I didn't mean to upset you"

"Don't be silly, It's fine babe" I smiled.

"Would ou ever get a surrogate?" Trish asked.

"I never really thought about it" I replied, "I never asked Juice either"

"I think you would be an amazing mother" Carlie said.

"Thanks babe, but if I don't ever be one its no biggy" I smiled.

We finished our lunch and did he rest of the things that we needed to do. Before driving home. I picked up Trish's little son from the dessert shop and took them all home.

Juice came and met me at the shop to help me with the new units and the stock. We had, had another really good day, the girls had done really well. Juice and I stayed till late doing the new stock. I had some fries from the diner whilst I price tagged the new stock.

"This new stuff is so hot" Juice said, "I can't wait to see you in these"

"Why don't we go out saturday?, you can take me out go for a meal few drinks dancing" I said.

"Sounds like a plan babe" He smiled. The last thing we did was to organise the huge amount of stock I had bought out the back in the stock room.

Juice and I never made it home till 10:30pm, we had a bath together and went to bed.

I woke up in he middle of the night feeling so sick that I had to rush to the bathroom to throw up. Juice came in with a glass of water "are you ok?" he asked.

"I feel better now" I said.

"what do you think it is?" he asked.

"I've felt sick ever since we had that take out night before last, It must have been that" I replied.

"I don't feel sick though" he said.

"We had different food so it was just mine by looks of it" I replied.

I went back to bed and didn't wake until my alarm went off ready for work. I felt so sick again and whilst I was getting ready I had to rush to be sick again. I had a black coffee and some toast before I left the house, which made me feel loads better.

For the next 6 days I was sick everyday and I started to realise that it wasn't the food that was making me sick.I started to worry that was something was seriously wrong with me.

I didn't tell anyone what I was worried that something was wrong with me, so I asked Tara if she could run some tests on me without no one knowing, and she agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I went to the hospital on my day off to see Tara.

"So what's been happening?" she asked me.

I told her everything from what I'd eaten and how I'd been sick ever since.

"Have you had your period?" she asked.

"I haven't had one for the last 3 months but that doesn't mean anything, I always miss periods and you know I can't have any children Tara" I replied.

"Well babe miracles do happen" she said.

"I think I would know if I was pregnant" I laughed, "I think it maybe stress with the store and everything whats been going on"

"Well I will give you a pregnancy test before we start giving you blood tests Liss" She said.

"It's pointless" I said rolling my eyes.

She gave me a pot to wee in and I went off to the toilet and gave her my sample.

She put the stick in the sample and then waited for a few minutes. She asked me a few more questions and then went back to the test.

"Well you think you would know but you didn't. Congratulations you're having a baby" Tara smiled.

"Shut up" I laughed.

"I'm not lying look" she said showing me the positive test.

"Oh my god how is this even possible?" I asked.

"I don't know but you are, and if you havent had a period for 3 months you're most likely quite far gone" she smiled.

I got my app off my cell phone and told her the exact date I had my period.

"So by my calculations you are just over 13 weeks" Tara said.

"are you joking?" I said shocked.

"Honestly I will see if theres a scan room free and I'l tell you exactly how far gone" she smiled.

"This is too much for me" I said rubbing my face with my hands.

"Aren't you happy?" she asked.

"Yeah of course I'm happy but I just didn't think I could get pregnant let alone carry it thisfar along" I said.

She went out for a few minutes and then came back to say that there was one free.

I followed her down the hall and lay on the bed in the room.

She put the gel on my stomach and began the scan. It took what seemed like for ever for her to turn the monitor so I could see it.

"Congratulations Alissa you are expecting 2 very healthy babies" she grinned.

"excuse me?" I asked.

"Yeah you have 2 babies in there" she beamed.

I looked at the monitor and saw 2 babies right there.

"This is un real" I said grinning.

"I can't believe it myself, I'm super happy for you babe" She said giving me a hug.

She did all the measurements and told me that I was 13 weeks and 4 days pregnant.

"Do I get pictures?" I asked.

"course you do babe, I will print them now, I need you to go and see your doctor because obviously this is all off the record. I will get you some vitamins though for you to start taking" she said.

"can you not tell anyone not even Jax because I want to keep it quiet until I have told Juice and with everything that happens with me I would like to leave it a while longer. Do they look healthy though?, is there anything that can go wrong?" I asked.

"of course theres always a chance that something can go wrong at any time, but I can promise you as of now they both look really healthy and strong with strong heart beats" Tara replied.

I began to cry happy tears and held Tara's hand whilst she printed the pictures off.

"what will Juice think?" I asked.

"He will be so happy I can guarentee babe" she said.

"Do you really think so?" I asked.

"I know so" she smiled.

She handed me the pictures and I cried again, "This is amazing, thank you so much Tara"

"Isn't it amazing that when you don't try and worry about it you get pregnant just like that" Tara smiled.

She gave me the vitamins and walked me to the car. She gave me a massive hug and said congratulations again. My mind was all over the place as I drove back to the house.

Juice called me and asked where I was.

"I'm just on the way home babe, where are you?" I asked.

"Just going on my lunch break, do you want to come have it with me?" he asked.

"Yes babe I'll head over to TM" I said.

"Yes I will get us something to eat and we can sit on the benches. What would you like?" he asked.

"I want something really unhealthy something greasy" I said.

"Burger and fries?" he asked.

"yes babe and a dr pepper please"I added.

"Ok I will see you in 10 minutes babe"he said.

"Love you baby" I replied.

I pulled in to TM just as Juice was walking through the gate. I parked the car and said hello to everyone who was outside. I sat on the bench and Juice came over. He gave me a big kiss on the lips.

"You look really sexy today" I smiled at him.

"Oh do I?" he grinned, "Good job I'm your man"

We sat and ate our lunch chatting away in the sun. "So you know I haven't been very well for last few weeks, well I went to get checked out today" I said.

"what why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"because I have been really worried about it thinking there was something really wrong with me and I didn't want you to worry and make me worry even more" I replied.

"Should I be worried?" he asked.

"well in away yes" I said.

"what do you mean in a way?" he asked.

I got the pictures out of my purse and placed them on the bench infront of him. He looked at them for what seemed like ages and then a huge grin spread across his face.

"You're pregnant?" he asked.

"Yes and I'm 13 weeks 4 days" I said.

"Liss, how are you that far gone?" he asked.

"I missed a few periods but obviously I didn't think I could have a baby" I replied.

"This is amazing we're going to have a baby" he smiled and kissed my hand.

"No babe, we are having 2 babies" I said.

"what?" he asked looking at the pictures again.

"There's 2 babies cooking in there" I smiled, "Baby number 1" I pointed at the 1 pic and pointed at the 2nd pic "and that is baby number 2"

Juice jumped up and came round to my side of the bench. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

"I am so happy baby, you have literally made me the happiest man alive" he grinned.

"Listen Tara said that they are healthy and strong at the moment but obviously it can change just like that" I said, "so I was thinking that we would leave it a while before we tell anyone"

"I get it" he smiled.

"I need to book a doctors appointment and get it confirmed properly" I said.

"I want to make sure I'm there babe" he replied.

"of course" I said. I gave him a kiss.

"cant believe that this is actually happening" he smiled.

"we will seriously need to start looking at houses now" I said.

"100 percent babe" he said. He wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"I cannot believe it babe, I have never been so happy in my life, you need to chill abit with work and that though now at least until we know for sure that they are healthy and you are" he said.

"I know I will try but you know me" I said.

"And Liss no more smokes or vodka" he said.

"Obviously I'm not completely stupid.

He went back to work with a grin on his face and I went home to call the doctors. I had an appointment the following day at 1.30 so I text Juice to make sure that he could get it off.

I had a look at the houses near by for sale. I saw one that was in our price range and was only 2 blocks from our apartment. I printed the pictures off and left them on the side for Juice to look at when he got home.

I went to the bank with my takings from the store from the week, and I sent copys of everything I needed to my accountant. I went food shopping and decided to cook us a nice dinner.

Juice came home and kissed me loads over and over.

"I love you so much baby" he said.

"I love you too babe" I smiled.

"what's for dinner?" he asked.

"its a random dinner but it will be nice" I said.

"whats this?" he asked, picking up the pictures I had printed off.

"It's a house 2 blocks away in our price range" I said.

He had a look at the pictures, "that looks perfect" he said.

"I know I like the look of it and it's 3 bedrooms" I replied.

"call them tomorrow and organise a viewing" he said.

"I will do babe" I smiled.

We had our dinner which was lovely and watched a film snuggling up to each other on the sofa.

"I like this" he said kissing my head.

"and me babe, I love how this has all turned out for us" I said.

"Me too, who would have thought it, that the night I saw you all beat up and crying that we would be here, engaged and having 2 babies together, looking at a house to move into" he said.

"I know babe, I literally only stopped for something to eat" I laughed.

"I'm so glad that I saw you though, and that you fell for my charms" he laughed.

"You were too scared to try it on with me you fool" I laughed.

"Well why would someone as gorgeous as you wanr me lol" he laughed.

"Oh shut up you know you're sexy" I said rubbing his head.

"What do you hope we're having?" he asked.

"Well obviously one of each would be amazing, then we wouldn't have to be disapointed if I couldn't get pregnant again." I replied.

"Yeah that's what I would like one of each" Juice said

"but if they're identical I want boys" I laughed.

"why boys?" Juice asked.

"I don't know I just always imagined I would have boys" I replied.

"What names do you like?" he asked.

"Oh god I don't even know, I only found out few hours ago that I was pregnant" I laughed.

"I know but haven't you ever had it in your mind?" he asked.

"well there's a few" I smiled.

"I have a few for a girl" Juice grinned.

"Have you really?, Tell me" I laughed.

"No, not yet" he laughed.

"why not?" I grinned.

"Just wait till we know what we are having and then we can decide" he said.

"Ok babe"

Afew weeks later I had been confirmed by the doctor officially and because of my previous whilst pregnant they kept a very close eye on me. I had another scan, and I was beginning to show already. I had ditched my tight clothes for looser ones to try and hide my ever expanding bump.

At 16 weeks Juice and I decided to have a gender reveal scan and we found out that we were having identical boys.

Everything was going well so we decided that it was time that we announced we were having a baby.

Juice and I had put an offer on the house that I had seen and was waiting for them to accept. Everything was going so fast but I was so happy because it was everything that I had ever wanted

with the perfect man.

So that evening Juice asked everyone to be at the club house for 7.30pm because he had an announcement to make.

I wore a hoody over my outfit which were ripped leggings and an off the shoulder harley top which wasn't tight but you could see my bump in it.

I wore some chunky heeled boots with it because I still liked to wear heels but my feet were already swelling up at 16 weeks and 3 days.

We arrived at the club house to find everyone was already there. I gave everyone a hug and a kiss but Gemma was giving me the dead eye, trying to get some kind of idea as to what the announcement could be. I knew that everyone knew that I couldn't have children so they would never guess that it was that.

"So come on, what's this big announcement you got?" Bobby asked.

"Well, we have been keeping this a secret for a while now, but it's time that we told you"Juice said.

"Get on with it for god sake" Tig shouted.

"So basically, Alissa and I are expecting, Not just one but two healthy baby boys" he said.

The whole room cheered and clapped. They all rushed to us and gave us hugs and kisses. I took my hoody off and everyone was amazed that I had kept the bump hidden for so long.

We showed everyone the pictures and they were also happy for us.

Everyone was so drunk and dancing, by 10pm I was starting to feel tired and decided it was time to go home.

"I'll just finish my drink" Juice said.

"No you stay babe, I'll be ok. I'm just going to have a bath and get in my pj's watch some TV" I said.

"Are you sure baby?" he asked.

"course I'm sure babe I got a few things to do for the shop as well so I'll be ok" I smiled.

He gave me a kiss and I said goodbye to everyone.

I pulled off the car lot to TM and drove down the road. I heard a car coming up fast beside me, a big SUV it pulled up beside me and the window came down. I saw just an arm and a gun pointed right in my face. I put my foot on the accelorator and sped off. I had my hand in my purse searching for my phone and looking in the mirror for the SUV. The bag fell and dropped to the floor. All of a sudden I felt the SUV ram me from the back and I jerked forward. I felt the car lose control and the last thing I remember was seeing me heading for a parked car and then everything went next thing I remember was hearing gun shots and feeling the most excruciating pain I have ever felt in my stomach and legs. I heard shouting and then screeching of a car pulling away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I felt blood running down my face as well as tears that I was crying. I knew that the pain in my stomach wasn't right and I knew in my heart of hearts that my babies were dying inside me.

I heard foot steps running and shouting. I turned to look and saw some one that I had seen before around town.

"Please, my babies get Juice from the club house" I managed before I passed out again.

I came too when I heard the sirens. The paramedics were talking to me but with the pain I was in I couldn't talk. They got the door open but they couldn't get me out because the steering wheel was too far down it was restricting my legs. They eventually got the car seat to go down and they got me free. I had a neck brace on and they slid me on to the gurny. The pain was too much and I screamed so loud. I then heard Juice screaming and shouting from a distance I saw him running to me and when he saw me he's face dropped.

He started crying, which started me crying. As they put me in the back of the ambulance the pain was so bad I passed out again. I came back round as we arrived at the hospital, but I felt groggy as they had given me something for the pain.

Juice was sobbing his heart out hold my hand kissing it over and over. I squeezed his hand as the tears rolled down my own cheeks.

I don't remember much about the hospital, but by the time I was fully aware what was going on was when the doctor was talking about the babies to Juice.

I heard him say " I'm sorry there is nothing we can do the impact of the crash caused her to lose them both, we are going to have to take her down to theatre as she has lost a lot of blood" Juice literally collapsed on the floor crying.

I just felt numb I didn't cry, I didn't do anything. I was taken to theatre and that was the last thing I remember. I came round in a room on a drip and I saw Juice sat up with his eyes closed. I reached down to touch my belly and began crying because I knew that they had gone.

Juice jumped up and grabbed my hand that didn't have my drip in it, he kissed it over and over. He sobbed and sobbed for what seemed like an eternity.

"I'm so sorry" he kept saying.

"It's not your fault babe" I said through the tears.

"It is though, why would someone try to shoot you, it's obviously some beef with the club" he replied.

"but what beef?, you guys don't have any beef do you?" I asked.

"Not that we know of babe but this couldn't just be a random hit" he said.

"I don't know babe but I don't want you to blame your self" I said.

The police spent hours with me going over and over the same things I told them everything I could remember but they still kept going over and over it. I was so happy when Tara came in and said that it was enough and I needed my rest.

I had broken my one leg, some ribs I had a head wound that was stitched and cuts and bruises all over my body from the impact and from the glass. Tara explained to me that they had to give me a D&E procedure. Which I was glad about that I wouldn't have to go through the labour. She also explained that the hospital could deal with the bodies or we could have them sent to funeral home of our choice and have them cremated if we wanted to.

Juice wanted to see them but Tara explained that there wasn't a whole body to see as it was an abrasive procedure, which is why they would cremate them.

I told Tara that I would want them to go to the main funeral home in Charming.

"Yeah skeeter, I will sort it" Juice said.

I was so over whelmed it was all too much for me so I asked Juice if he could go home and get me some pj's, and for him to get a shower and some rest.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just need some time alone for a while" I said.

He held me and kissed me before he left, "I love you so much Alissa" he said.

"I love you too baby, why can't we just be happy?" I said beginning to cry again.

"I don't know baby I really don't" he said getting upset.

"I must have been really bad to someone along the way, because it's not normal for one person to go through so much shit in her life" I cried.

"Baby, there is noway this could get any worse" he said kissing me.

"I feel so numb, I wish they would have just killed me when they had the chance" I sobbed.

"Don't you ever ever say that again, you have so much to live for" he said, "I know it doesn't seem like it now but baby you do, we have our whole lives together. miracles happen every day"

Juice left shortly after and I cried till I couldn't cry no more. Why was this happening to me I was just getting my life sorted and then this happens. I sat there and contemplated taking my own life really really contemplating it, but then I thought of my Juice and I knew I could never ever put him through that after losing our babies as well.

Tara came in to give me antibiotics and see how I was.

"I don't know how I am Tara, to be honest I was contemplating taking my own life just, until I realized that I couldn't do that to Juice." I said.

"I know this isn't what you want to hear right now babe but I seriously think you need to get some help counselling or something" she replied.

"I totally agree" I said.

"I will get one of the mental health nurses to come and see you before you can go home" she said.

"when do you think I will be able to go home?" I asked.

"We want to keep you in for observation and then we will have to give you a wheel chair and crutches for your leg and obviously now the nurse needs to come in and asses you, so depending on what she says, it will be tomorrow morning. You will need pain killers and some antibiotics to take at home" she said.

"what are the antibiotics for?" I asked.

"well because you had to have a d&e its standard to have antibiotics in case you get an infection" she replied.

"OK" I said.

"Liss I'm going to get on to the mental health team now so the sooner that's sorted the sooner we can get you home"

She left and I lay there contemplating life. Because of the nature of the accident there was a policeman outside my room door at all times.

I heard their radio's all the time and then when each one went on break I knew. I tried to sleep but it was proving too much. Juice came back a few hours later his eyes were red raw. He tried his hardest to be positive and cheery but I could tell he was hurting.

"Babe you don't have to stay strong for me I'm hurting too and no amount of you trying to be strong is going to stop me from feeling what I'm feeling right now" I said.

"Liss babe….." he said his voice began to crack and he started crying. He walked over to the bed and held me sobbing into my shoulder. I sobbed too for what seemed like hours.

"How can I be like this over someone I never met?" he asked.

"because they were a part of you Juan half you half me, and I could have died too, you have all that on your head as well" I said.

"Babe I have never hurt like this, even when my dad left and all that shit I went through as a kid , is nothing compared to this nothing my heart is literally broken." he said wiping his eyes.

"I love you so much Juice so much" I replied.

"And I love you baby more than anything but I've failed you yet again" he said starting to cry again.

"You haven't failed me why would you think that. You have never ever failed me" I said rubbing his hand,

"I am supposed to protect you Alissa and I've let terrible, terrible things happen to you" he replied.

"That is not failing me, how can you be with me 24 hours a day?" I asked.

"Baby most of this shit is because of me and the club, I need to get out of the club" he said shaking his head.

"No you do not, they were the only people who showed you love and gave a shit about you when you had no one. You will not leave the club. You even said your self you have no beef with anyone so it might not have been anything to do with you" I said.

"Come off it Liss what beef have you got with anyone? It's obviously us" he said.

"and you will sort it as a club I know we have lost our babies but I'm still here, you're still here, we will get through this we always do" I replied.

"It shouldn't have happened" he shook his head again.

"It did though, everything happens for a reason. We weren't meant to be parents at this time or ever. It hurts like fuck babe and it will till the day we die but it happened this way because he was supposed to"

"Now look who's being strong?" he asked.

"I'm not strong though babe I need to see someone. They're getting me a mental health assessment before I can go home" I said.

"really?" he asked.

"I don't want to upset you I don't want to say it but I literally had a bad time whilst you were gone" I said, "The only reason I am doing this is for you, you are my everything I have no one else and I know you couldn't cope if I was out the picture"

"I really don't babe, if you need help take it Lissie I need you" He said.

"Believe me you will have me back how long I don't know but bare with me" I said tears rolling down my face.

"I will be with you every single step of the way" he said kissing my hand.

Later that day I had a consultation with the mental health team, I told them literally everything what had happened to me in the last few years and how I had been feeling that day and all the other days before all this.

They prescribed me with anti depressants that I had to take daily. I would also have to go to group therapy once a week and then once every two weeks I would have a one on one session with my councillor.

A few days later I was at home resting up with my pain medication for my ribs and leg. I was told I wouldn't notice any of benefits of the anti depressants for a few weeks. I wasn't eating much and I wasn't sleeping either. I hadn't really spoke to anyone but Juice since I got out of the hospital. I had one of the guys from the club with me at all times when Juice wasn't there. They had no idea still who had run me off the road. The club were on edge 24/7 because they knew they had an enemy but they didn't know who, where or when they were to pop up again.

I wasn't scared, I was still too numb and I really didn't care what was going on I just sat at home doing nothing.

I heard Juice and Jax talking outside one evening.

"I just don't know what to do Jax shes hurting really bad and nothing I can do or say can change that" Juice said.

"You won't until she has healed and that takes a hell of a lot of time" Jax replied, "Liss as been though too much in her life she doesn't deserve it not at all, but there's nothing anyone can do Juice nothing, you just need to be there when she needs you that's all. Don't worry about none of the club business or work, and she doesn't need to worry about the shop or TM take as long as you both need"

"But what about the beef?" Juice asked.

"Don't worry about that if we need you I will be n touch" he replied.

"I really appreciate it man" Juice replied.

"Not at all, you both done a lot for me my business and my family, it's the least I can do" Jax replied.

"Appreciate it" Juice added.

"and even though you're going to be here I'm still going t keep one of the guys here 24/7 until we get this sorted" Jax said.


End file.
